Windows
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: Eventual Mystrade. High School AU. I saw a post on tumblr about houses that had roofs that almost conjoined so credit goes to that post. Greg and Mycroft live next to each other, they become best friends and they both slowly fall for the other. Hopefully the story is better than the summary. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Slowly making his way up the stairs, Mycroft Holmes pushed the door to his bedroom open and discarded his jacket in his wardrobe. Shuffling his bare feet across the carpet, Mycroft made his way over to his desk by his window and sat down. Reaching down, Mycroft shuffled through a stack of papers and files by his desk until he found a few stapled together pages and laid them flat-out on the desk top in front of him.

Uncapping a pen, Mycroft sighed in disgust as he read the words that formed his English paper and drew a couple of harsh lines through a sentence, before grabbing a new leaflet of paper to start the sentence over again. Scrawling some fresh words on his sheet of paper, Mycroft was interrupted by some loud music, smiling to his self, Mycroft lifted his head and flicked his eyes up to stare through his open window and into the one across from him.

Through that window, Gregory Lestrade was bent down by his stereo, putting away an empty CD case. As a guitar solo rifted out of the stereo, Greg stood up and formed an air guitar with his arms and hands and played along with the tune.

The music was quite loud, but Greg didn't seem to mind and Mycroft was happy watching the man across the way from him jump around, In a non-stalker, creepy way of course.

Greg had shifted into the house next door to Mycroft's 11 months ago, and for those 11 months, Mycroft had been slowly become more and more interested in the handsome man across the way from him in the next door window. The houses each of them lived in were strangely built, the first floor roofing for each house was built so only a step of space were separating the two. This provided an easy entry and exit point to climb out of a second story bedroom window, but Mycroft had never tried that before, he was too afraid of slipping and falling to the ground below.

Forcing his eyes back down to his English paper, Mycroft scratched a paragraph and then read it back to him self. Pleased with the newly formed paragraph, Mycroft started editing the next. School was almost over for the year and finals were just around the corner, Mycroft was trying to get all the study that he could do into his busy schedule of looking after his younger brother so that he could breeze through the exams without worrying that he will fail.

A loud bang interrupted Mycroft from his paper a few minuets later, he flicked his eyes up startled to discover Greg's father yelling at Greg through his window. Mycroft couldn't hear what was being said because of the loud music but it must of been pretty bad because Greg didn't yell back for once and he allowed his father to rip his stereo plug out of its socket in the wall. The deafening silence that followed made Mycroft a little uncomfortable and he jumped when Greg's father slammed Greg's door behind himself when he exited his sons bedroom.

Once his father was gone, Greg let out a frustrated groan and flopped himself down into his desk chair. Greg's desk was set up just like Mycroft's in front of his bedroom window, a cold chill form the night air blew into Mycroft's window and he shivered. Opting to give up working on his English paper for the night and go lie in his warm bed.

Mycroft lent forward and pulled his window shut, flipping the latch so it would lock. Mycroft allowed himself one last fleeting glance at Greg before he drew his curtains. Mycroft noticed a calculator and a chewed pencil. Greg must be studying maths then, Mycroft wished that he could work up the guts to talk to the man in the window across the way for him, but he never did. Maths would be the perfect ice breaker, though Mycroft as he drew his curtains and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Strolling down the street confidently, swinging his umbrella as he walked, Mycroft avoided a group of girls squealing and laughing by crossing the street. Only to cross again a few seconds later when his destination came into view. Greg worked at Speedy's café, Mycroft usually did not like to frequent cafés but they served good tea. Not because Greg worked there.

Entering the shop Mycroft walked up to the counter and placed his order, Greg was behind the coffee machine filling in another order and he would soon drop Mycroft's tea off to him when he was done brewing, so Mycroft went and sat at an empty booth just watching and waiting.

Greg smiled as he read his next order, earl grey tea, he knew exactly who this was for, one of his regulars who always carries the umbrella no matter what the weather was like. Looking up, Greg searched the small crowd for the man who drunk the tea, spotting Mycroft Greg just smiled.

A minuet later Greg was out from behind the counter and delivering Mycroft his tea, "here you go," Greg said as he placed the tea on the table in front of Mycroft. Mycroft, who was watching Greg as he walked over, smiled and thanked him.

"You're welcome," replied Greg as he just stood watching his regular take his first sip of tea, looking down at his wrist watch, Greg noticed it was almost time for his break, his lunch date should be here soon.

Giving one last smile to Mycroft, Greg walked back behind the counter and ditched his apron, disappearing into the back of the store Greg informed his manager that he was taking his break. Drinking his tea Mycroft watched as Greg re-entered the front of the shop and made a two coffees, one for him and one for some one else, taking an empty table in the middle of the store, Greg took a sip from his coffee and set the other on the opposite side of the table. He was obviously waiting for someone then.

A few minuets later a tall man with black straight hair walked into the coffee shop and over to Greg, the man took the seat across from Greg and the two smiled and greeted each other, talking the two men became more comfortable and started lightly touching each others hands on top of the table, meeting each other half way.

Mycroft sighed as he watched, finishing his tea. Why couldn't Greg be dating me thought Mycroft as he left his empty cup and a few bills on the table and exited the coffee shop. Greg had lots of little dates like this, the silvered haired man was quite popular with the ladies and the men. Mycroft was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even see his younger brother until he bumped into him on the side of the road.

Starting to stutter out his apology Mycroft looked down and found a curly mop of black hair and a set of oceans peering up at him. Huffing Mycroft straightened what he was wearing and glared daggers at Sherlock.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" Mycroft asked his brother harshly.

"Following you," the little genius said plainly.

"Where is Mummy?"

Sherlock just shrugged, "Gone again. Myc? Why were you in there?" Sherlock pointed to Speedys, "where you eating cakes?"

"No, Sherlock. I wasn't." Mycroft took hold of Sherlock's hand and started to pull him back along the street.

"What were you doing there then?" Asked Sherlock curious, "did you have a date? Are you seeing someone?"

"No, Sherlock" Mycroft said again.

Pouting Sherlock pulled his hand out of his brothers and folded his arms, walking along side Mycroft asked the two walked back home.

"Have you eaten?" Mycroft asked once they got to their front door, stealing a quick glance towards Greg's driveway noticing that his motorbike was still gone.

Sherlock just shook his head and waited impatiently for Mycroft to unlock the door.

"Sherlock," scowled Mycroft, "you have to eat something, even if its just toast." When Mycroft finally pushed open the front door, Redbeard their dog barked once and trotted up to greet Sherlock. Weakly he tried jumping up to lick Sherlock's face, but Sherlock just reached down and patted the dog, the two of them then ran further into the house to go and play and Mycroft just sighed and shut the front door behind him.

Slipping off his shoes, Mycroft made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging around he found some cold Chinese and heated it up for his brother. When the Chinese was done, he made a plate and called for Sherlock, deciding he would work on his business studies essay for the rest of the afternoon before making dinner.

Running into the room Sherlock grabbed his plate and then ran out again, yelling excitedly about successfully stealing the treasure, Redbeard ran through the kitchen a few seconds later, slowly trailing after Sherlock. Mycroft just watched and sighed, Redbeard was getting old.

Being true to himself, Mycroft worked on his business essay until the early evening. He enjoyed taking the class and he always excelled in any assignment, from a young age Mycroft had always known that he wanted to go study this kind of field, perhaps go into parliament one day.

Across the street Greg pulled into his drive way, getting home later than he would of liked from the café. The girl who was suppose to clock Greg out had called in sick and not that Greg didn't mind the extra money that rolled in from taking the extra shift, Greg had had plans with his date that afternoon and he had had to cancel.

Rolling his bike into his garage, Greg kicked the stand down and threw his protective cover over it and tied up the straps so it wouldn't fall off in the middle of the night. The cover was not usually necessary but he liked to keep his bike in pristine condition, Greg kicked off his boots and left them laying by his bike in the garage, but he took his helmet inside with him. He needed to wipe it down as a bug had splattered across his visor on his way home.

Calling out to his mother and receiving no reply he wandered the house looking for her, only to find a note and some money on the dinning room table. The note was brief but Greg was use to it and understood that his mother had a demanding job and she was usually gone most of the time.

Greg's father would not be home until later so Greg ran up the stairs to his room and turned on his music, the same guitar solo from yesterday spilled out of his speakers but it wasn't as loud. Greg needed to concentrate on his studies and not dance around, quickly changing into something more comfortable Greg washed his helmet and then sat down at his desk, opening up his maths texts books from last night.

Mycroft was startled out of his concentration when Sherlock came bursting into his room, he let out a strangled curse and glared daggers at his younger brother. Sherlock just laughed and threw himself onto Mycroft's bed, "Myc I'm hungry."

From across the way, Greg had heard the strangled curse and a laugh and looked out through his window and into Mycroft's to find out what was going on. Mycroft was turned in his seat looking at Sherlock, his business essay forgotten and sitting on his desk, "what would you like?''

Shrugging, Sherlock just looked around his brothers room.

"I could made pasta?" Suggested Mycroft and Sherlock just screwed up his face.

"No, you suck at making it."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to see what we have then. Go wash up and you can help."

"I don't want to wash up."

"Don't be childish Sherlock and go wash up," but Sherlock just shook his head. "Fine, don't wash up, I'll just make pasta by myself."

"No," whined Sherlock, "I don't want your gross pasta."

"Then go wash up Sherlock, we can make pizza," Mycroft stood and picked his little brother up off of his bed and started pushing him towards the door.

"Myc! Stop, I can walk on my own," Sherlock complained and struggled against his brothers pushing.

Mycroft poked his brothers sides and Sherlock started giggling, "Myc!" Sherlock managed to wheeze out between laughs. Redbeard bounded up the stairs and barked at all the commotion, padding his way into Mycroft's room he barked while Sherlock laughed.

"Stop Myc!" Sherlock yelled out and wrangled himself away from his brother catching his breath.

"Go wash up Sherlock or I'll do that again," Mycroft threatened and Sherlock ran from the room with the dog behind him still barking, confused from all the commotion.

From across the way, Greg laughed as Sherlock ran from the room. Greg's laugh was loud and sudden and he wouldn't of been able to stop it even if he knew it was coming. Mycroft whirled around at the sound of the laugh and saw Greg through his window.

Mycroft's eyebrows shot up, he didn't even realise Greg was home, let alone watching him tickle his little brother and a blush crept his way up his neck and settled in his checks. Greg watched Mycroft turn to him and his chuckle dies down, embarrassed that he had been caught ease dropping.

Clearing his throat Greg opened his mouth about to apologize when he recognised Mycroft as the guy who always ordered the earl grey tea. "Hey, you're the guy who always carries the umbrella!" Greg shouted out with another small laugh, and Mycroft's blush went deeper in colour.

"Sorry about laughing, earlier." Greg said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I didn't mean to watch what was going on, you probably think I'm a creep. But I'm not, I swear, I heard someone curse and someone else laugh and I was just curious as to what was going on. I'm Greg by the way."

"Mycroft." Replied Mycroft, "my little brother, he uh, gave me a fright." He explained quickly, and sat back down at his desk. Not really believing that he was actually having a conversation with the man across the way from him.

"Mycroft, that's an interesting name," Greg commented, "and your brother, Sherlock?" Mycroft just nodded. "That's also an interesting name."

Mycroft let out a little laugh and Greg joined him.

After his laugh died out Mycroft apologized for being so loud, explaining that he didn't want to distract Greg from what ever he was doing.

"It's alright, I was just about to start some math homework. I hate maths but I need a good grade, so here I am doing some extra study. You probably get an earful or two of my goings on over here anyway."

Mycroft just nodded, "I enjoyed your little dance yesterday."

At that Greg let out an embarrassed laugh and blushed, "oh god." He groaned into his hands and Mycroft chuckled. "I'm so embarrassed!" Peeking through his fingers Greg looked over to Mycroft who just shrugged and Greg laughed again.

"Oh god, I'm sorry you had to see that."

Shaking his head Mycroft just said it was a shame his father had to cut the performance short.

"You saw that to?" Asked Greg no longer laughing.

Mycroft just nodded again.

"Oh, sorry about that, he can be a dick sometimes." Greg said softly looking away from Mycroft, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for watching"

Smiling again Greg met Mycroft's eyes, "that's alright, feel free anytime." He said with a wink and Mycroft's heart fluttered in his chest as he chuckled.

"Myc!" Mycroft heard Sherlock shouting from down stairs. "Pizza!" Greg heard it to and he laughed again.

"You should go feed your brother before he runs back up there," he said and Mycroft nodded.

An awkward silence swallowed the two men as nether of them knew what to say next, Sherlock was the one who broke the silence by calling out to his brother again. Mycroft pushed him self away from the desk and stood up, "I should go." Mycroft said awkwardly.

Nodding Greg replied "and I should do my maths."

"You know, I'm quite good at maths, perhaps I could help you?" Mycroft suggested shyly.

"Really?" Greg asked excitedly.

Mycroft just nodded again, "I don't mind."

"Thanks mate, I could really use the help. I could pay you to if-"

Mycroft cut him off explaining that he would do it for free.

"Awesome," said Greg simply and Sherlock called out to Mycroft from downstairs again. Mycroft yelled out to his brother that he would be down in a second.

"When do you think we can start? As soon as possible?" Asked Greg, eager to start getting better at maths.

Mycroft just shrugged, "I'm mostly always free after schools and during the weekends, we could even start tonight after." Mycroft just waved his hand towards his door using the gesture to explain feeding Sherlock then actually saying the words.

"Tonight?" Greg questioned and nodded. "Sounds good, I can climb through your window later," he said smiling.

Mycroft's heart fluttered in his chest, "trough my window?"

"Yeah, it will be easy. Our roofs almost conjoin anyway, just a small jump across. I'm surprised we haven't talked before. I didn't really even know you were over there, your so quiet." Said Greg still smiling.

Not really knowing what to say to that Mycroft just agreed and told him he would see him later before he turned and exited his bedroom. Descending the stairs slowly, a grin broke out on Mycroft's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"You are getting cheese everywhere Sherlock! You are not suppose to eat it like-"

"Imf jusft fruming somefrimk mew" said Sherlock, cutting of his brother mid sentence by talking with his mouth full of pizza. Sherlock just ended up spitting his food everywhere and his cheese topping strung down his chin.

Huffing and rolling his eyes Mycroft took a bite of his own cheese pizza and grabbed a napkin for Sherlock from a pile on the kitchen counter so he could wipe his chin once he was done.

Mycroft was anxious about Greg climbing through his window later, it wasn't like he was afraid to get caught. His father was away on business and his mother most likely was to, she popped in and out of home when ever she was needed at work, sometimes she stayed at home for months and sometimes it was only for a few hours. His parents and Sherlock all knew of his sexuality and they accepted it, something Mycroft was extremely glad about, he couldn't imagine what his life would of been like if his parents and younger brother did not accept him for who he was. Sherlock was still in the 'wrapping his head around it' stage of understanding homosexuality, but he honestly didn't care who his big brother was with, as long as they liked pirates, everything was okay with him.

No, Mycroft was anxious because what if Greg didn't like him? What if Mycroft couldn't help him with his maths? Would Greg think he was too strange? Or too fat? What if after finals finished, Greg didn't want anything to do with him anymore?

Drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter, Mycroft flicked his eyes up and watched the clock hands tick around. A minuet went by, then two. Sherlock was watching his brother watch the clock.

"Myc?" Asked Sherlock almost inaudibly.

Flickering his eyes over to his brothers, Mycroft just simply asked back "yes Sherlock?"

"Why are you watching the clock? It's not my bed time yet is it?"

"No Sherlock, it's not, but it is almost time for a bath. We need to get all that cheese off of you. Are you finished with dinner?"

Sherlock just nodded and shoved his plate away, pushing him self up and off of his chair Sherlock ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, Redbeard trailing behind him like a shadow.

When Sherlock was in the bath, Mycroft cleaned up his room a little, he made sure his bed was made and all the dirty and clean laundry were in their proper hampers and drawers. He also cleared his desk so Greg didn't knock anything over or slip on a loose sheet of refill when he climbed in through the window, Greg would have to slide across his desk to actually touch his feet on the floor of Mycroft's room. Something Mycroft was looking forward to seeing, he was wondering how Greg would actually be able to manage climbing in and across his desk. Mycroft also laid out his math texts books so they wouldn't have to waste anytime later while Mycroft got his stuff together, he also didn't know how long Greg would be staying for.

After Sherlock was clean, dried and in his pyjamas, Mycroft sent him to bed and the younger genius reluctantly went and Mycroft allowed Redbeard to go with him as long as he laid some newspaper down in the corner, just encase he had to go during the middle of the night. Mycroft didn't want to have to clean up dog pee first thing Sunday morning.

As Mycroft was locking up the house, across the way Greg was also locking up his. It was a relatively safe neighbour hood, but you never really knew what people would do when they thought you were away for the weekend, since Greg would be over at Mycroft's that evening and no one would be home. Just thinking about his study session with the handsome man next-door, who ordered the tea and was always carrying the umbrella no matter what the weather was like, sent the butterflies in his stomach soaring.

Greg had lied earlier when he said that he didn't really know anyone was over there in the window next to his because they were so quiet, Greg had known of Mycroft and he had even watched him sometimes when he was studying or simply reading a book. He didn't even realize that the man across the way from him was the same man who always had the umbrella and ordered earl grey tea almost everyday until a few hours earlier when Mycroft caught him watching. Sometimes Greg had wanted to strike a conversation with the man across the way from him when he had first moved in but he never did.

Climbing up the stairs and into his bedroom Mycroft took a deep breath and walked straight to his window. When he looked out and across to Greg's window he smiled, Greg was sitting on his window sill. His long legs were dangling out the window and his bare feet were tapping to an invisible beat on his first story roof top. When he sensed someone was watching him Greg looked up and the men's eyes met, Mycroft blushed and looked away, hopping it was dark enough outside so that Greg did not see the spray of colour in his checks but no such luck.

Greg's laugh rang out and it echoed in the darkened night air, "hello" he greeted warmly and slid off his window sill and properly onto the roof. "Is it alright if I still come over?" Greg asked, unsure if Mycroft's offer still stood, he could have changed his mind over dinner.

"Of course you can, I laid out my books earlier so we can start straight away" replied Mycroft.

"Great" grinned Greg and he started to make his way across his roof and to the small gap that separated his roof from Greg's.

"Be careful" Mycroft blurted out suddenly.

Greg laughed again as he stepped over the small gap, he was now on Mycroft's roof and was almost at his window.

Mycroft squinted his eyes and glared at Greg briefly before stepping aside to make way for Greg to climb through.

Hoisting him self up, Greg hooked an arm around the windows edge and his palm made contact with Mycroft's bedroom wall. Wiggling his way into his room on his stomach, Greg was careful to not unceremoniously face plant onto the floor. Using his other arm as leverage, Greg pushed himself up so he was now sitting on his knees on Mycroft's desk. Swinging his legs out from under him, Greg was now in the same position he was in just before at his own window, although now it was Mycroft's desk.

"Smooth" said Mycroft sarcastically, and Greg let out another laugh.

"I'd like to see you try" replied Greg as he hopped off the desk. Stretching a little Greg rubbed his stomach and looked around Mycroft's room.

Mycroft's bedroom was kind of plain, he had a few posters, most of them were science related, a giant periodic table covered one wall almost completely. There was a book shelf packed with books, from where he was standing Greg couldn't make out any of the titles on their spines. Mycroft's bed was made and there were boxes underneath it, Greg didn't see any shelf for clothing so unless his clothes were in the boxes under his bed Greg assumed they were in his wardrobe. There were also stacks of papers around his desk, it seemed there was a pile and a few folders for each subject of school he took.

"Your room is nice," said Greg politely, it was much neater than his own.

"Thanks, I like my things organized."

"I don't see a stereo, or a computer?" Greg questioned more than stated.

Mycroft just shrugged, "they are downstairs." Feeling a little silly standing, Mycroft sat on his bed where his texts books were set out. Leaning back on his headboard he gestured to the foot of his bed where there was space for Greg to sit. Sitting on the floor, or even making their way down stairs to use the kitchen counter for their study was probably better than his bed, but Mycroft didn't want to risk waking Sherlock on the off chance he was asleep.

Plopping himself down on the edge of Mycroft's bed, Greg pulled the backpack he was wearing off of his back and pulled out his texts books and calculator.

"Right, okay, so-" Mycroft folded his legs under him and leaned over to grab Greg's text book "-what would you like to start off with?" Mycroft compared the front covers of his and Greg's text books and was pleased to find that they were the same.

Greg shrugged and pulled a pencil out of his jeans pocket, "I'm alright with stats and algebra."

"So calculus?" Suggested Mycroft and he flipped his and Greg's text books open to the starting page for the standard.

"Sure," smiled Greg and he got more comfortable on Mycroft's bed and took his text book back from the other man.

A few hours later after some serious study, Greg felt as though he was making progress. Although he would probably forget everything he had learnt by tomorrow. Greg lay down his chewed pencil and rubbed his face, flicking his eyes up from his own work, Mycroft watched as Greg yawned into his elbow.

Laying down his own pencil Mycroft said that it was getting late, and Greg should probably go back home.

Greg agreed, but honestly, he didn't want to go back home yet.

Both men packed up their things, Mycroft made another small pile of papers by his desk and Greg just shoved everything into his backpack and put his pencil back in his pocket. Greg climbed off Mycroft's bed and stretched, clicking his back Greg sighed and yawned into his elbow again.

"Thanks for helping me mate. I think I actually learned something."

Mycroft blushed at the compliment, "you're welcome Greg."

Greg laughed lightly and hoisted himself up onto Mycroft's desk, looking outside, the moon was quite high in the sky and Greg realized that it must have been really late. Looking back to Mycroft, Greg asked if they could do this again? "Perhaps for a few hours tomorrow during the day?"

Mycroft's thoughts drifted to Sherlock, "sure, we can do this tomorrow, as long as you don't mind annoying little brothers."

Cracking a grin and laughing again, Greg said he didn't mind and that he would come over after lunch.

"Through the front door this time," said Mycroft as he watched Greg walk his way back across the roof tops.

Still laughing Greg climbed his way into his window, it was more difficult than climbing into Mycroft's because Greg hadn't thought to clear his desk. Once Greg was safely inside his room he turned back to Mycroft and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Greg," replied Mycroft and he slowly shut his window and drew his curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Once the dawn had broken and the sun was high in the sky, Mycroft was in the kitchen preparing lunch, listening to his music. His stereo was plugged in and it was playing one of his favourite playlists from his iPod.

Sherlock was out playing in the yard, he had created a puddle of mud with a hose and a slightly less grassy patch of the backyard. He was now smearing mud on his face, drawing lines across his checks and one long one down his nose like the Indians.

Mycroft was okay with this, as long as he didn't come inside still covered in it, or got the dog all dirty. The latter one was failing though, Mycroft watched out the kitchen window as Redbeard slipped and tumbled over Sherlock's feet, dragging his fur through the mud.

Turning back to the lunch he was making, Mycroft continued to rip up some lettuce leaves then slice some tomato's. Sunday was probably Mycroft's favourite day of the week, it was quite and easy to get into a rhythm of doing things. Finishing the sandwich's he was making, he set them onto plates then onto the kitchen counter.

Calling Sherlock for lunch, he helped his younger brother get clean enough to come inside the house and they sat down to eat, leaving the dirty dog outside. Sherlock picked at his sandwich, but he ate most of it with little complaint and Mycroft was happy that he got something into his growing body.

When lunch was finished, Mycroft cleared the kitchen counter and walked up the stairs to his room, Greg would be coming over soon he thought happily and looked through his window across to Greg's.

A smile broke out on Mycroft's face as he read the note that was tacked to Greg's window,.

_'Mycroft- By the time you finish reading this, I'll already be waiting for you at your front door. Greg.' _

Grabbing his things, Mycroft practically ran down the stairs and to the front door. Peering into the peep-hole, Mycroft looked out and saw Greg standing there on his door step.

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Greg stood waiting for Mycroft. His back pack was hung over one shoulder and he was wearing the same jeans from yesterday, still barefoot and wearing a long sleeved button up plaid shirt that had a few flecks of paint on it, Mycroft came to the conclusion that he looked extremely handsome and he had to will his heart to calm down when he opened the door to let him in.

Slightly startled at the door opening, Greg smiled and greeted Mycroft, "hello again."

"Hello Greg," Mycroft held the door open wider. "Please come in."

"Thanks," replied Greg taking a step inside Mycroft's front door. Looking around, Greg noticed the design was similar to his own house but the colour scheme was all over the place.

"What's with the walls?" Greg asked curiously, stepping further into the house and swivelling his head so he could look at Mycroft.

Mycroft shrugged, "Mummy couldn't decide on what colour she wanted to paint the house, so Sherlock suggested to just do a little bit of everything." He explained while shutting the door.

"Its cool," Greg said simply craning his neck around the door frame to look into the next room on his left.

Watching Greg, Mycroft walked away from the door and lead him into the living room where he set his books down on the coffee table. "We can study in here today. Unless you would prefer somewhere else? The kitchen counter maybe? We have bar stools-" Mycroft trailed off as Greg took off his back pack and sat him self down in an arm-chair.

"Here is fine." Greg paused as he noticed music was playing, "what are you listening to?"

Mycroft listened to the song that was playing, frowning he realised it was unfamiliar to him. "I don't know, I thought I was on a playlist but I must have pressed shuffle. I can turn it off if you like?"

Shaking his head quickly, Greg said it was good. "Music is always nice."

Nodding, Mycroft sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the opposite end so he could face Greg.

"So, how was your morning?" Greg asked.

Blushing slightly at the question Mycroft shrugged, "it was fine. How was yours?"

"Boring, I've just been waiting for this-" Greg gestured between him and Mycroft "-all day."

Smiling Mycroft lent over and grabbed his books from the coffee table, "shall we start then?"

Opening his backpack Greg said sure and he grabbed his own books.

The study went as well as the previous evening, Sherlock only interrupted them once by yelling for Mycroft to duck and cover "the Indians are attacking!" Only to discover Greg sitting in an arm-chair and Mycroft stretching over to him scrawling something on his paper.

"You'll want to carry the one before you start to-" Mycroft was explaining and drawing little arrows across Greg's paper to show what he meant when Sherlock interrupted him.

"Mycroft! Take cover! The Indians are attacking!" Running into the house, thankfully still cleared of all the mud from lunch, Sherlock ran into the living room. Halting a few steps away from the couch, Sherlock made eye contact with Greg.

Greg looked up from Mycroft's arrows, startled from Sherlock rushing into the room. When Sherlock made eye contact with him he smiled as warmly as he could, "hello." He said politely, not wishing to scare Mycroft's younger brother.

Looking up, Mycroft did a once over on Sherlock. "Where's Redbeard?" He asked, not wanting the muddy dog in the house.

"Who's this?" Sherlock asked, completely dismissing Mycroft's question.

"Greg Lestrade, your brothers helping me with study."

"Greg, meet Sherlock, Sherlock meet Greg" Mycroft muttered slightly annoyed.

"Shouldn't you run for cover Sherlock?" Prompted Greg, noticing Mycroft's mutter. "The Indians would have picked up your trail by now."

Eyes going wide, Sherlock nodded and ran from the room, all ready engrossed in his game of make-believe again.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at Greg, "what was that?" He asked.

Blushing a little, afraid he had over stepped a line, Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry. I saw it on television once, I was just, ya' know making him go away so he would leave us alone."

Mycroft's other eyebrow raised and he laughed a little, "smooth."

Greg smiled, secretly relieved that Mycroft wasn't mad at him.

"What television show did you learn that from?" Asked Mycroft.

Thus launching Greg and Mycroft into a discussion about their favourite television shows and movies, their tastes in music and their favourite books. Finding that they had similar tastes in everything. Not much study got done after Sherlock's little interruption, which was okay with the both of them.

When it was nearing the time for Greg to leave, Greg found that he didn't really want to go home yet like the evening before. "Will I see you at school tomorrow?" He asked hopefully when they were standing by Mycroft's front door again.

Mycroft said that he probably wouldn't, "I stay in classes during breaks, and you have sports. We probably would have known already if we shared a class."

"Right," said Greg a little disappointed. Knitting his eyebrows together, "how did you know I have sports?" Greg asked confused.

Mycroft blushed, "everyone knows who you are Greg."

Greg laughed lightly and smiled, "no matter, if I don't see you at school tomorrow, I'll just see you after work. Keep your curtains open for me. We should think of a signal or something encase one of us is too busy to climb in each others windows-''

Mycroft held up a hand "each others windows? You mean, encase you're too busy or I'm too busy for you to climb in through mine."

Shaking his head, "oh no. I'm defiantly getting you to climb in through my window sometime. Its not fair if I only come over here."

"Alright, fine." Mycroft laughed easily, "we'll see."

Greg smiled, "right then, about that signal we should have?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The men's signal ended up being notes tapped to their respective windows and a couple of knocks on the window sill to alert the other- if it was late, or in most cases early in the morning like 1-4 am. If it was during the day they would just talk freely across the way to each other. Or they would just text. It depended on the mood and the day.

Sometimes Greg had work, and they would text during his breaks, most times Mycroft joined him at the café, not even having to recite his order as Greg knew it off by heart by now.

The studying went on till finals were finished and for a few crushing days while Greg celebrated with his sporting buddies, Mycroft sat in his room glumly thinking that his easy and quick friendship with Greg was over.

Much to his delight though, Greg surprised Mycroft by climbing through his window late one evening with a bottle of wine to celebrate that finals were over and to thank him for helping him out with the study. That was the first time Mycroft got drunk.

Since Greg got Mycroft drunk, Mycroft thought that it was his duty to introduce Greg to something that he had never done before.

It was 1am when Mycroft tapped the note up to his window and knocked on the window sill. It took a few minuets but soon enough he heard the echo of Greg's sheets rustling and he saw Greg's silhouette come up to the window before the man turned on his bedroom light.

Mycroft felt bad for waking Greg up, but this was important, in a few minuets a meteor shower would be able to be seen without the need of a telescope and Mycroft wanted to show Greg.

Greg blinked against the sudden brightness of his bedroom light and he yawned into his elbow. With one eye scrunched up against the brightness he read Mycroft's note and he smiled.

_'Greg, I know it's early but I was wondering if you could join me on my roof? I'll grab a blanket and something warm to drink -Mycroft'_

Turning off his bedroom light, Greg adjusted his eyes to the darkness once more before he expertly climbed out his window and landed softly on his first story roof.

Shuddering slightly at the sudden coldness against the balls of his feet, Greg slowly made his way over to Mycroft's roof. Greg trod carefully over his roof and he avoided the places where he knew creaked because his father was sleeping.

Stepping over the gap that separated the roofs, Greg walked up to Mycroft's window, louder than he would on his own roof because he knew that Mycroft was the only one home. Mr and Mrs Holmes had taken Sherlock away for the weekend suddenly, not to say that wasn't unusual and Mycroft didn't mid one bit.

Waiting, Greg hoisted him self up and sat on Mycroft's window sill. When Mycroft walked back into his room with a thermos of hot chocolate and a blanket his breath got caught in his throat at the site of Greg. Clearing his throat he continued to walk over to his window where Greg was.

Hearing Mycroft clear his throat, Greg turned his head and smiled, "hello" he whispered.

Whispering back, Mycroft also smiled and replied with his own "hello."

"I hope you don't mind joining me this early," Mycroft said as he handed the thermos and the blanket to Greg before hoisting himself up on his desk and turning his body so his legs stuck out the window.

Greg took the thermos and the blanket from Mycroft, thankful for the heat that the thermos provided. "I don't mind," said Greg as he watched Mycroft expertly slide out of his window.

Greg laughed quietly, "I remember when you were too scared to even stick your feet out the window, now look at you."

Mycroft was standing on his roof, shuddering just like Greg had as the sudden coldness of the roof top assaulted' his bare feet.

Taking the blanket the thermos from Greg, Mycroft smiled, "practice makes perfect." It was true too, Mycroft was so frightened to stand on his roof and walk over to Greg's it took a few try's on lots of different occasions but he was finally able to crawl through Greg's window.

Greg's bedroom was so different compared to his, there were posters of half-naked men and women, some bands that Mycroft had never heard of and sport t-shirts in frames covering the walls. He had more shelves than Mycroft, with clothes overflowing from the half-shut drawers.

Greg's room was defiantly messier than Mycroft's but there seemed to be order to all the mess, and there was an impressive movie and CD collection which Greg educated Mycroft on when they decided to watch a movie together or simply just listen to music.

With that Greg slid himself from the window sill and helped Mycroft spread out the blanket.

Sitting down on the blanket, Mycroft lay back and patted the space beside him. Greg raised his eye brows but lay down next to Mycroft anyway. The sides of their bodies pressed together when Greg sat just a little too close but Mycroft didn't seem to mind and neither of them made any move to shift away from each other.

"So?" Greg asked in a whisper, "what are we doing out here?"

Turning his head so he could speak into Greg's ear Mycroft explained the meteor shower.

Staring up at the sky, the men content in the silence that followed Mycroft's explanation, they waited for the shower.

Not long after, a bright flash appeared over head and Mycroft's face lit up in a grin.

"Did you see?" He asked Greg.

Greg nodded and waited for more bright flashes. Although Greg wouldn't describe them as flashes, they were more like streaks of light.

Streak after streak, the sky seemed to get lighter as if the sun was rising, it was strange watching it, Greg felt as though he could reach up and catch a streak in the palm of his hand.

So he tried, reaching up the sky, Greg extended his fingers from the fist he had made and glided his hand through the cold, air above him.

Mycroft looked over to Greg startled as the arm that was pressed against the side of his body suddenly moved, watching Greg reach up and wave his hand around in the air above him made Mycroft smile and decided to do the same.

With the arm that was pressed against Greg, he reached up and stretched his fingers. Now his hand was above his head he started trailing his fingers along the tails of light the meteors left behind as they burned up in the atmosphere.

Bumping his raised hand into Mycroft's raised hand, Greg looked over and smiled at him, "this is bloody fantastic," he said whispering.

Mycroft bumped his hand back against Greg's and whispered, "I know, I read in the paper that there was going to be one and I wanted to show you."

Bumping his hand back against Mycroft's, Greg whispered back "thanks," and then continued to watch the remainder of the meteor shower.

"This was all because I got you drunk a while back isn't it?" Asked Greg a while later.

Mycroft nodded, "it was."

Greg laughed quietly into the thermos before he took a drink.

After the shower had finished Mycroft and Greg sat up and turned towards each other, both of their legs were crossed underneath them and their knees bumped together.

"It was defiantly worth getting out of my warm bed for," said Greg with a little bit of a grumble.

Mycroft laughed quietly and took the thermos from Greg and took a quick drink, letting the warmth of the canister soak into his hands.

"How do you think the universe was made?" Asked Greg suddenly.

Screwing the cap back onto the thermos he shifted his hands to the top and Greg reached forward and clasped his hands around the exposed space at the bottom of the thermos, "thanks" he whispered, thankful that Mycroft shared the warmth with him.

Mycroft shrugged, "the big bang seems like a plausible theory."

Nodding, Greg chewed his lower lip, "so you don't believe in God?"

"It seems pretty wild to me, why would someone create 'this?'" At the word 'this' Mycroft removed his hands from the thermos as gestured wildly around them.

Greg's own hands tightened around the thermos and then it was his turn to shrug, "maybe God's a sadist?"

Laughing quietly, Mycroft placed his hands back on the thermos but this time his pinkies rested over Greg's thumbs and he blushed.

"I understand why someone would create rain forests and flowers and beaches with clear waters," Greg continued quickly, ignoring Mycroft's pinkies- maybe if I don't bring attention to them, thought Greg, then maybe he will keep them there- over his thumbs. "But why would someone create something so ugly as the human race?"

It was quiet for a while as Mycroft thought, "do you think we have a purpose?" He asked Greg quietly.

"I think everyone has a purpose," Greg replied just as quietly, "you just have to find it."

"Have you found yours?" Asked Mycroft.

Greg opened his mouth to answer but he hesitated, "I- I don't know."

"What about sports?"

"That's just sports, a pass time, perhaps I can use it to get a scholarship or something," Greg tugged on the thermos until Mycroft let go so he could take a drink.

"What do you want to do?"

Greg unscrewed the lip of the thermos slowly, "I was thinking maybe something to do with the law, become a detective or something."

Mycroft nodded and watched Greg's Adams apple bob when he swallowed.

"What do you want to do?" Greg asked Mycroft when he finished screwing the lid back on and handing it to Mycroft.

"Government, or an area in politics." Mycroft said without hesitation before he took a drink. It was a simple question to answer. His father had been asking him that question since the day he started school.

"That's cool," Greg said simply with a bob of his head.

"Do you think any of those meteors would of landed on earth?"

Greg shrugged and handed the thermos to Mycroft, "why?"

"Wouldn't it be cool to hold a piece of space in your hand?"

Greg grinned, "yeah it would."

Handing the thermos back to Greg, "here you can finish it," Mycroft said with a smile.

"Thanks," and Greg drunk the rest. "Do you think Aliens exist?"

"Probably, the universe is so vast it would be a shame to believe that there aren't other life forms out there."

"You don't like fish fingers?"

"Imagine if the sky was green, and the grass was blue."

"Nothing rhymes with purple."

"Do you think dogs speak English?"

"If I was bitten, and turned into a zombie. What would you do?"

"If you were a vampire, would you tell me?"

"Where you even with me when we watched Star Wars?"

"Star Trek is cool too."

"How do you not get that reference?"

"But it's science, the chemicals react together to create something else."

"Popcorn? Seriously?"

"Why do we have daily routines?"

Greg shrugged, "that's just life."

"People never do anything spontaneous anymore, aren't you tired of waking up and doing the same thing everyday?"

"This was pretty spontaneous," said Greg, gesturing to Mycroft then himself then to the sky.

"This is different," huffed Mycroft.

An idea sparked in Greg's mind as he watched Mycroft pout, quickly leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Mycroft's cheek and then he pulled back slowly.

Surprised, Mycroft blushed and stuttered "w-what was that f-for?"

Greg smiled, "it was spontaneous."

"Why doesn't your dad like me?" Asked Mycroft after the two talked for hours about seemingly random things.

Greg blinked, "he does likes you."

Mycroft huffed in disbelief.

"What was that huff for?"

"Your dad doesn't like me," Mycroft held up a hand when Greg opened his mouth to say something but Mycroft continued in a whisper, "is it because I'm gay?" Mycroft was looking down at his hands, studying his fingers and how many ways they could twist together.

"Mycroft" Greg said sternly.

They had talked about their sexualities before, and Greg knew that Mycroft's parents were supportive of their son and Greg's mother was supportive of Greg's bisexuality, but they both knew that Greg's dad struggled with the homosexual side of Greg's life.

Mycroft's eyes flickered up to Greg's, "Greg."

He replied just as sternly and Greg had to fight a smile. "We've talked about this before, he does like you, he just doesn't get the whole 'gay' thing. He grew up in a time where homosexuality was frowned upon, but so long as you remain kind, smart, funny, polite and put up with me, he really won't give a shit. Why do you care so much anyway?"

Mycroft looked back down to his hands and shrugged.

Greg sighed, "I like you Mycroft, I like you for you and you shouldn't care about what other people think- especially my dad. I don't care if you're gay, none of that matters, it doesn't make you any less of a wonderful human being."

Mycroft felt the heat of a blush warm his neck and ears.

"Look at me Mycroft, please?"

Licking his lips, Mycroft looked up and his eyes met Greg's, Greg was smiling and Mycroft was soon smiling along with him.

"Thank you Greg."

Greg shrugged, "it was the truth."

After another pause of comfortable silence, Greg shifted so his feet were tucked under Mycroft's legs and his arms wrapped around his knees which he drew to his chest.

Mycroft was surprised at how cold Greg's feet were when they slid under his legs and he shivered and shifted closer to Greg, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Confused, Greg asked "what for?"

"I should of brought another blanket, to drape over our shoulders."

"Well, now you will remember for next time." Greg grinned. "If your cold just scoot closer."

Shifting on the blanket, Mycroft spread his legs and placed one either side of Greg's body and scooted closer. Now Greg's feet were resting underneath Mycroft's bum and his shins were almost pressed against Mycroft's crotch.

Yawning straight into one of Greg's knees, Mycroft crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Greg's knee and he shut his eyes.

"Make your self at home," Greg said through a quite laugh before yawing himself. His sigh outwards after the yawn was over ghosted over Mycroft's hair which made Mycroft shiver.

Mycroft lifted his head but he stayed close to Greg, they were now breathing in the same air that the other exhaled.

Greg grinned and Mycroft followed suit again, he couldn't help it, the mans smile was contagious.

While Mycroft was grinning back and an overwhelming urge to close the remaining space between them and kiss Greg washed over him. Not just a kiss on the cheek that Greg had given him earlier, but a proper kiss on the lips. Blinking, Mycroft leaned back a little and blamed his tiredness for that feeling.

Greg who was internally fighting himself against leaning forward and capturing Mycroft's lips in his, he noticed Mycroft's lips get further away from his, "what is it?" He asked confused.

Shaking his head, Mycroft made a show of yawing again. "I think it is time for us to retire to bed," he suggested. The sun would be rising in a couple of hours.

Hiding his disappointment, Greg nodded. "You're right."

Mycroft and Greg stood carefully and shook out their stiff legs full of pins and needles.

Greg helped Mycroft fold the blanket and their fingers brushed together and lingered when Greg handed the thermos over.

"Thanks for the meteor shower."

"Thank you for joining me."

"You still coming over later?"

Mycroft nodded, "will you be trying to get me to ride your motorcycle again?"

Greg grinned, "don't I do that everyday?"

Nodding again Mycroft hoisted himself up through his window and turned around so he could jump off his desk and land on the floor. The warmth of carpet greeted his feet.

By the time Mycroft turned back around, Greg had made his way back over to his window and he was just climbing through when Mycroft said goodnight.

"Technically it's morning," Greg whispered and he turned and his feet were also graced with the warmth of carpet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Life went on as usual, Mycroft and Greg hung out everyday, Greg went to work, Mycroft looked after Sherlock, both men's parents were more often absent than not. Life was good, except for the fact that both Mycroft and Greg both wanted more than friendship.

Ever since the meteor shower a few weeks ago, kissing Mycroft was all Greg could think about. Would Mycroft like Greg kissing him though? Greg thought as he wiped down another table Speedy's café. Greg had taken an extra shift at the café because Mycroft was away looking at universities with his parents and Sherlock. There was no reason for Greg to not take the extra shift because he had no plans.

Mycroft had been gone a week and Greg felt lost. It was odd not spending time with Mycroft, they texted of course but that was a poor substitute for talking face to face. Greg couldn't see Mycroft's smile, or hear his huffs of annoyance, he couldn't hear his laugh or 'accidentally' brush up against his warm flesh.

He missed not being able to laugh along with Mycroft, not just chuckle at a phone screen for a few seconds before replying. Shit, thought Greg, I've become some love obsessed girl.

Thank goodness it was almost the end of his shift, Greg was ready to just curl up under his covers and go to sleep. Mycroft would be home tomorrow and everything would be fine.

Wiping down the last of his tables, Greg ditched his apron in the back and clocked out. His motorbike was parked out front, so Greg exited the shop and pulled on his helmet. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Greg put the correct key in the bikes ignition and it roared to life. Pulling out into traffic, Greg drove the short trip home.

When he was running up stairs to his room, he didn't see his mother walking down them.

Greg bumped into her and let out a curse, "shit."

Greg's mother caught herself from tumbling down the stairs by clasping two steady hands on the banister.

"Mum!" Greg yelled out in shock, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even know you were home! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gregory, you just gave me a fright." Releasing the banister, she eyed her son up and down, "where are you going in such a rush?"

Greg just shrugged.

"Are you going to go see your boyfriend tonight?"

Greg's eyebrows furrowed, "what?"

"Or is he coming here? He could stay for dinner if he likes," she continued, not noticing Greg's confusion.

"Who are you talking about mum?" Greg shifted his weight from one foot to the other, careful not to fall down the stairs.

"Mycroft of course, who did you think?"

"Mum, we aren't-"

"Come to think of it," she cut Greg off, "I haven't seen him in a day or two. Oh, are you two fighting?"

"No, we aren't fighting, he's away looking at universities with his parents and younger brother, and Mum," Greg said firmly, "we aren't dating. Mycroft's-" Greg licked his lips, "-Mycroft's just a friend."

Greg's mum looked shocked, "oh, I always thought" she waved a hand in the air. "Are you sure? You don't have to lie to me you know?"

Greg smiled, "I know mum, but seriously, me and Mycroft are just-" Greg trailed off.

"Friends," Greg's mum finished his sentence for him. "You two do make a cute couple."

"Mum," Greg said with a blush.

"What? I'm just saying," she swatted Greg's shoulder playfully.

"I'm not even sure if he likes me like, that." Muttered Greg, studying his shoes.

Greg's mum smiled, "so, you aren't dating, but you would like to?"

Blushing, Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah."

"So why don't you ask him out then, you've never had a problem with it before."

"This is different mum, he's my best friend. I don't want to ruin our-" Greg was cut of by the shrill of a phone.

Reaching down into her pockets, Greg's mum withdrew her cell phone and smiled apologetically to her son, "sorry Greg, it's work. Talk to your red haired friend, she knows how to deal with these kinds of situations doesn't she?" She patted Greg on the shoulder before she answered her phone and began talking to who ever was on the opposite end.

Watching his mother descend the stairs Greg sighed and continued his way up them to his room.

Talk to his red haired friend. His mother was right, Greg drew his phone from his pocket and sat down on the edge of his unmade bed. Scrolling through his contacts, he found 'Molly' and sent her a text. Molly was Greg's wing-man when picking up girls and guys, technically wing-girl.

'Hey Molly, I was wondering if you would like to meet up, I need advice on something. -GL'

It wasn't until later that evening, Greg got a reply.

'Hi Greg, what do you need advice on? :) -MOLLY'

'I'll tell you tomorrow? -GL'

'Ok :) Where do you want to meet up? -MOLLY'

'Speedy's? -GL'

'Sure :) What time? -MOLLY'

'Lunch? I'll buy you a sandwich? -GL'

'Sounds good, see you tomorrow :) -MOLLY'

Rolling over in his bed, Greg smiled as he pressed his face against his pillow, Mycroft would be home later in the afternoon tomorrow, so lunch was perfect. He would be able to get Molly's advice on the situation and hopefully waste no more time not kissing Mycroft.

God that sounded stupid thought Greg as he rolled over in his bed once again and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning Greg was up early, he brushed his teeth in the shower and made his way downstairs fully dressed a few minuets later. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Greg sat alone at the table while he ate. Deciding he would clean the house before he went out to meet Molly, Greg did the dishes and vacuumed the floors.

By the time it was lunch, Greg had done the washing, the vacuuming, the dishes and cleaned his bike. Smiling at his accomplishments Greg grabbed his wallet and his phone before he pulled on his helmet and drove to Speedy's.

Molly was already inside waiting for him, she had her hair pulled up in a pony tail and a white coat was thrown over the back of her chair. Greg walked up to her table and sat down opposite her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Molly."

"Greg!" Molly smiled shyly, "how are you?" She asked.

Greg ran a hand through his hair, "good, I'm good. How about you?"

"My cat gave birth to kittens last week," Molly replied in her quite voice.

"Congratulations."

Molly smiled, "thanks, it's awful though, my parents say I can't keep them all."

Laughing quietly, Greg threw his own jacket over the back of his chair and pushed up his long sleeved shirt to his elbows.

"Have you been waiting for me long?" Asked Greg.

Molly shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

This time Molly nodded.

"I'll order then."

Moments later, Greg came back with a couple of coffees and some sandwiches'.

"That was quick, thank you" Molly smiled as she bit into a sandwich.

Greg smiled back at her and took a drink of his coffee, Molly's smile was quite beautiful he thought. "The perks of working here."

"So, Greg?" Molly hide her mouth behind her cup of coffee, "why have you come to me for advice?"

"You sound so formal," Greg shifted in his seat.

Shrugging, Molly put her coffee down on the table slowly, "I tend to treat formal situations seriously."

Greg blinked at her for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

Composing himself a minuet later Greg cleared his throat, "so my 'situation' is serious?"

Molly picked at the pink nail polish on her thumb, "people don't usually ask for my advice unless it is serious."

Greg nodded, "that is true." Molly smiled.

"So, what is it? Is it your dad again, Greg?"

Shaking his head quickly, Greg told her no, "no, it's not my dad. He's actually been pretty cool lately."

"Good," Molly smiled again and ate another sandwich. "So?"

Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "you know Mycroft?"

Molly nodded and waited for Greg to continue, but he didn't, instead he blushed and drew patterns on the table.

Molly sat with her hands wrapped around her coffee, studying Greg. As the gears turned in her mind, the realisation made her exhale an 'oh'. "You and Mycroft huh?"

Greg's blush got deeper, "well, no. Not exactly."

A delicate eyebrow raised on Molly's face, "not exactly?"

"I don't- I don't know how to-" Greg cleared his throat "-ask him out?"

"Oh, and you need my advice on this because? You haven't seemed to have a problem before with dating."

"Mycroft's-" Greg raised his hands and gestured widely, struggling to find the correct word to describe him, "-different."

"Different." Molly nodded, "huh-uh."

"I just. I don't. What if." Greg rambled.

Molly held up her hand and Greg stopped talking. "Does he like you back?"

Greg opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish before breathing out a quiet, unsure "yeah?"

"Then what is the problem?" Replied Molly, pronouncing every individual word with emphasis.

Running his finger through his hair, Greg shrugged, "I just don't want to ruin our friendship. What if he doesn't actually like me? What if I'm just imagining things?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "ruin your friendship? That didn't stop you before, do you even remember what happened with Sally?"

Greg grimaced, "that was a long time ago Molly."

"That was the beginning of this year Greg, you're lucky she had Phillip because after that you avoided her like the black plaque and then went out with Jim." Molly huffed out her last little it of anger and took another drink of her coffee.

Greg chewed his lip, and then took a deep breath in. "Mycroft is my best friend, Molly. He's amazing ok? He's everything I ever dreamed of, my dad likes him. Do you realize how big of deal that is? He's smart, and funny, he has this little brother- Sherlock. He's also crazy smart, the way he looks after him makes me want to have children with him. He's uneducated in the genre of today's society, did you know he had never even seen Star Wars before we had a marathon? He's nuts about politics and the government, he's studying to become the next president or something. Guess where he is right now? Looking at university's a year in advance because he's serious about going away to uni and living in a dorm- Going to lectures and having a bunch of those legal pads to scribble his notes on. He likes earl grey tea and he stays up till ridiculous hours of the night, sometimes I wonder if he's insomniac but then most of the time I'm getting him out of bed. I got him drunk a while ago and to repay me he showed me a meteor shower. How cool is that? That's when I realized I wanted to be in a relationship with him. Mycroft is handsome, and worthy of everyone, he's polite and capable of handling anything that gets thrown his way. Molly, he's special, and different. I don't want to screw everything up because I don't want to lose such an amazing person." Greg exhaled.

Molly sat back in her chair and also took in a deep breath before she also exhaled. "Greg, I didn't realize you were so serious."

Greg licked his lips, "I am serious."

"Shoot, well, I'm lost for words. What you said about him? That was beautiful. Irene never says those things about me, I'm jealous." Molly giggled.

Greg blushed and laughed along with her.

"You should just go for it Greg, ask him out."

"It's not that simple, Molly."

"Yes it is, it sounds like you love him Greg."

Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "I wouldn't say that."

Mean while, back at home, Mycroft threw his suitcase onto his bed, thankful that Sherlock got sick and they had to return home earlier than expected. Two universities were exciting, but more than that, Mycroft just got irritated and all he wanted to do was go home.

Withdrawing his clothes from his suitcase, he threw the dirty ones in his hamper and then he pulled out a bran new t-shirt and held it up. Printed on the front was the Death Star from Star Wars, it was in one of the university's stores and Mycroft had instantly thought of Greg. Mycroft folded up the shirt and hid it under his pillow, planning to give it to him tonight.

Opening his window, Mycroft stared across the way into Greg's bedroom. The window was open but their was no music coming from his speakers and it didn't really seem like anyone was home.

Probably at work though Mycroft as he ran down the stairs, yelling to his parents that he was going to go see Greg and he'd be back later.

Mycroft swung his umbrella as he walked down the street, as he came into view of the coffee shop he smiled as he saw Greg's bike parked outside. Picking up the pace a little, Mycroft neared the coffee shop door and glanced in through the window.

Mycroft frowned as he spotted Greg at one of the tables, sitting with a pretty red-haired girl.

He watched as Greg and the girl laughed, a pang of something stirred in Mycroft's gut and his smile disappeared. A customer pushed their way out of the coffee shop and Mycroft slid in through the closing door.

"I wouldn't say that." Wouldn't say what? Thought Mycroft as he drowned out all other noise in the coffee shop and listened to Greg and the girl.

Molly smiled, "yes you would, Greg seriously. Just admit it, you're so far gone." Mycroft frowned.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich," Greg grinned as he shoved a sandwich in the girls face.

Molly squealed and Greg laughed, clearly comfortable with this girl. Was he on a date? Mycroft swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Greg's laughed echoed in his ears as he watched the girl flick bread at Greg, Greg just smiled and ate the bread straight from her fingers. Molly just made a face and whipped her hands on a napkin.

"Sorry," Greg smiled sheepishly.

"No you're not."

Greg laughed, "you're right, I'm not."

"Anyway," said Molly. "My advice to you is just do it. Everything will work out, ok? You have nothing to worry about, if I were you I'd just take their hands. Hold out your hands." Molly stretched out her arms and turned up her palms.

Greg took a hold of her hands, grinning.

"Ok, and then, I'd look into their eyes." Molly tilted her head and battered her eyelashes, "looking at their lips is always good to, and wetting your own with your tongue is good."

Following Molly's instructions, Greg tilted his head, battered his eyelashes, flicked his eyes from Molly's and stared at her lips before flicking his tongue out and trailing it across his lips before sliding it back into his mouth and flicking his eyes back up to Molly's.

Molly smiled shyly, "good. Now, you should be leaning in close. Sharing the breath between you."

Mycroft watched as Greg shifted in his seat and leaned in really close to the girl. Mycroft's stomach lurched and his grip tightened on his umbrella handle. Was he going to kiss the girl?

Molly removed her hands from Greg's and placed a hand on his cheek, Greg followed her movements and placed one of his hands on her cheek.

The girl smiled and whispered something that Mycroft couldn't hear.

"Now you are really close, holding their face, you draw your self in, your lips are like magnets."

Greg smiled and lent forwards quickly, pecking his lips against Molly's.

Molly's eyes went wide and she giggled, pulling herself away from Greg.

Mycroft watched Greg kiss the girl and before he could react properly he turned and exited the coffee shop, Mycroft swiftly made his way home and climbed up the stairs to his room. Locking himself in he shut and locked his window and drew the curtain. Darkness enveloped Mycroft and he blinked against it.

Sitting down in the edge of his bed Mycroft's eyes watered and his breath hitched, "no" he whispered to himself, "I am not going to cry over something so ridiculous." Greg could kiss who ever he wanted, I don't care that it's not me, Mycroft kicked off his shoes and leaned back so he was lying on his back on his bed.

"Greg!" Molly giggled and wiped her mouth, "Irene won't like you now you've done that."

Greg grinned, "she loves me, and I know how to kiss Molly!"

Molly blushed, "well then kiss him! When's he back from university?"

Greg checked the time on his phone, "a few hours yet."

"I don't want to speak to you until you have kissed him ok? Your mission is to grow some balls. You didn't really need my advice did you?" Molly stood and shrugged on her coat.

"Uh, no?" Greg gave a small smile.

"Waste of my time" muttered Molly.

"Hey," Greg protested.

"At least I got a free sandwich. I'm serious Gregory Lestrade, just ask him out ok? Please?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, jeeze, I'll do it." Greg stood and pulled on his own coat. "Thank you for the advice."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Don't ever kiss me again ok?"

Greg chuckled, "sure."

When Greg got home, he saw that Mycroft's house had activity, that meant Mycroft was home. Greg ran up the stairs to his room and leaned out his window. Noticing the drawn curtains Greg frowned. That was really strange.

Greg climbed out his window and made his way across to Mycroft's, Greg tapped his knuckles on Mycroft's window and waited.

Mycroft stiffened on his bed after he heard the knock, obviously not coming from his bedroom door.

Greg waited a few minuets for Mycroft to come to the window, maybe I should have texted first, thought Greg as he knocked on the window again.

"I know you're in there Mycroft," said Greg, and he waited.

Mycroft didn't move a muscle, he just willed Greg away in his mind.

"Myc, open the window. Did something happen at the universities?" Greg knocked on the window again, a little harsher than last time. "You never lock the window and draw the curtains Mycroft, what's happened? Let me in ok?"

Mycroft sighed and sat up in his bed, slowly he got up out of his bed and he pulled open his curtains. Light filtered through the glass and Mycroft squinted against it. Unlatching the window, Mycroft opened it and then crossed his arms across his chest.

"Mycroft, you look-" Greg eyes his friend up and down, "-you look sick, you didn't catch a cold did you?"

Mycroft shook his head and wiped his eyes.

Greg's eyebrows drew together, "are you crying Myc?"

"Don't be ridiculous Greg," replied Mycroft quietly.

"Shit, did something happen to Sherlock?" Greg lifted himself up onto Mycroft's window sill and swung himself inside his room.

When Greg was inside, Mycroft sat down on the edge of his bed, "nothing happened to Sherlock. Everything's fine, Greg."

Greg stood in front of his friend and eyed Mycroft suspiciously, "I don't think so, Mycroft."

Mycroft shook his head, "everything is fine ok? I just-" Mycroft stared at Greg's lips and imagined him kissing that girl "-want to be alone for a bit ok? I'm tired you know?" Mycroft forced a laugh and a smile which Greg was able to see straight through but he nodded anyway.

"Sure, I'll just go. Text me when you feel better yeah?" Greg swung himself back out Mycroft's window.

Mycroft just nodded and shut his window behind Greg and drew the curtains without saying another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Greg never did hear from Mycroft, the text he patently waited days for never arrived. He didn't want to wait for a text from Mycroft, so he had tried to talk to the man again a few times by waiting at his window or his front door but Mycroft never wanted to see him so he stood back and gave the other man some space. Mycroft's curtains always stayed closed recently.

To say the least, Greg was confused at Mycroft's behavior. It had almost been a week since he had gotten back from looking at university's with his parents and Sherlock, almost a week and he had only said a handful of words to Greg. Greg was trying to think if he had done something to upset Mycroft, but he always came up empty. Molly was still waiting for Greg to tell her about his and Mycroft's new relationship, but Greg was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to tell her anything at all because he hadn't had the opportunity to even say hello to Mycroft, let alone ask him out.

Greg was working late at Speedy's, tonight Greg and Mycroft had made plans to meet up with Greg's football friends and play a game in the park but Mycroft had obviously cancelled and Greg wasn't in the mood to go anywhere without him. Locking up the store, Greg took his time to get dressed in his motorcycle gear, what was the rush of going home to an empty house? Lifting one leg over his bike, Greg turned his key in the ignition and kicked up his stand, pulling out into the street, Greg slowly drove his way home.

Opening his refrigerator, Greg blinked as the sudden gust of cold air breezed over his face and he stared glumly at the stacks of food. Pulling out some bread and other ingredients, Greg made himself a sandwich before he climbed the stairs to his room. As he neared the top of the stairs, Greg's ears picked up the sound of music and his eyebrows drew together in confusion, pushing the door open to his room, the music got louder and his eyes landed on Mycroft who was sitting on the floor by his stereo.

Mycroft jumped as the door to Greg's bedroom opened, a hand flew to his chest as a yell got stuck in his throat. "Greg!" Mycroft looked up at the man in the doorway holding a sandwich in surprise. "I didn't think you would be home yet!"

Greg blurted out a laugh in shock, "Mycroft, what the are you doing here?"

"I-I was just, listening to music," Mycroft flushed and fumbled to turn the stereo off before he started to quickly put away CD cases. Standing up, Mycroft straightened what he was wearing and flicked his eyes over to Greg who was just standing there watching him.

Greg made eye contact with Mycroft, "how long have you been here?"

"Since you left," Mycroft whispered.

Greg's eyes went wide, "that was at 5:30, it's now-" Greg looked down at his watch, "-10:43, Myc, you've been in here for five hours?"

Shrugging, Mycroft suddenly felt extremely awkward and stupid, frowning, Mycroft shot Greg a glare, "don't call me Myc, Gregory. Sherlock calls me that and you know I hate it."

Greg grinned, "yes, I know. Sorry." Mycroft knew by his grin that he wasn't sorry at all.

Clearing his throat, Mycroft started to make his way over to the open window, "I'll just go now," he whispered an hoisted himself up onto Greg's desk.

Quickly putting down his sandwich, Greg followed Mycroft over to the window but he leaned past him and drew it shut.

"Greg what are you doing?"

Greg stood back and folded his arms across his chest, "you haven't talked to me in days Mycroft, and then you just show up in my bedroom acting like everything is fine. What the hell is that all about?"

Mycroft looked down at the carpet, "I wasn't feeling well, I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No, no." Greg shook his head, "I know what sick Mycroft looks like, you weren't sick."

Mycroft just sat, not really knowing what to say.

"Mycroft, I have no idea what happened. At first I thought something happened at your university visit things but I asked you about that and you said it wasn't that. So naturally I thought maybe something was wrong with Sherlock, and you also said that that wasn't it. So then I thought, maybe I did something? But I honestly can't think of a single thing that I could have done. We were fine before you left, and then when you got back you just, shut me out." Greg ran a hand through his hair, "do you not want to be friends anymore?"

Lifting his head, Mycroft shook it quickly, "no, of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry." Mycroft muttered unconvincingly.

"No, you owe me an explanation Mycroft."

Mycroft drew in a breath and he felt a light blush kiss the tops of his ears, "I realize now that it's quite silly."

Greg shrugged and waited for him to continue.

"We got home early, because Sherlock got car sick. So I went to go see you at work and I saw you with the red-head."

Greg blushed, "oh." Shit, Greg thought. "Oh" he whispered more to himself and he sunk down into his desk chair as the realization hit him, Mycroft heard what him and Molly were talking about and he doesn't feel the same way.

"See, I told you it was silly. I saw you kiss her and I over reacted, I was surprised that's all. I thought I'd give you two some space to settle into your new relationship." Mycroft bit his tongue and forced himself to stop talking, you're such a lair he thought to himself.

"Wait," Greg looked up at Mycroft who was still sitting on the edge of his desk, "what?"

Mycroft's forehead crinkled in confusion, "what?"

"Our new relationship?"

Mycroft nodded.

Greg blinked and then laughed, Mycroft just sat on the desk confused.

"Me and Molly? Molly's has a girlfriend, Irene, they are so cute it makes me sick."

"B-but, I saw you kiss her?"

"Oh, that," Greg laughed, "I was just being a dick, Molly was being ridiculous in thinking I needed a lesson in initiating kisses so I just, gave her one to annoy her." Greg stood up from his chair and stretched his back after laughing some more.

Nodding slowly, Mycroft's blush spread to his checks and he pressed a hand to his chest, commanding his heart to calm down.

An awkward silence followed after Greg's laughter died down, "Mycroft? Greg asked.

Mycroft just sat, saying nothing, embarrassed by the entire conversation.

"Is that why you haven't been talking to me? Because you thought her and I were together?" Greg took a step forward so his waist and Mycroft's knees were almost pressed together.

Leaning back, Mycroft tried to create some distance between them.

Greg sighed, "Mycroft, please just tell me what's up?"

Mycroft swallowed and looked up, his eyes landed on Greg's throat and he trailed his eyes up to his lips before finally making eye contact. "I like you, okay? Seeing you with her just, hurt. I don't know how to, process these feeling's I have for you, you are the first real friend I've had and I enjoy our time together a little more than I probably should. I want-" Mycroft watched Greg's Adams Apple bob as he swallowed "-something more than just, friendship and I just." Mycroft trailed off, unable to finish.

Greg licked his lips, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Mycroft." He whispered and lifted the hand that was on Mycroft's knee to cup Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft's eyes went wide at the contact and it felt as though Greg had ignited a fire where his skin touched his own.

"I invited Molly to lunch to ask her advice on how to ask you out."

Mycroft's mouth went dry and he swallowed dryly, "what?" He managed to choke out.

"I've had trouble processing my feelings for you too, I was going to finally do something about it when you got back but then you just, shut me out so." Greg trailed off and began to rub circles around the corner of Mycroft's mouth with his thumb.

"Oh," whispered Mycroft and he straightened his back, bringing himself up to eye level with Greg. Removing the hand that was pressed against his chest, Mycroft slowly moved it towards Greg's other hand that was hanging limply by his side. Extending one finger, Mycroft hesitantly slid it against Greg's thumb before he curled the rest of his fingers around the hand so he could thread their fingers together.

Smiling, Greg gave Mycroft's hand a squeeze before he removed his other hand from Mycroft's face and used it to push Mycroft's knees apart. Mycroft shifted on the desk a little and spread his legs, with the new-found space between them, Greg quickly closed it and soon enough their chests were flush together and Greg's hips were surrounded by Mycroft's thighs.

Leaning his head forward, Mycroft breathed in the air that Greg exhaled and he smiled. Greg lent his head forward like Mycroft and pressed their foreheads together. Smiling, Greg thread his fingers through the hair and the nape of Mycroft's neck and licked his lips before he shut his eyes and finally kissed Mycroft.

Mycroft's eyes fluttered closed and a quiet moan hummed in his throat. With his other hand that was just sitting on Greg's desk, he lifted it and cupped Greg's cheek like Greg had done to his and he opened his lips a little to take a breath in before pressing his lips back firmly against Greg's, kissing him back.

Greg smiled against Mycroft's lips and he pulled back a few seconds later, not removing his hand from the back of Mycroft's neck. Opening his eyes he just smiled and watched Mycroft's eyes open to.

"So," Greg said casually, "would you like to go on a date with me Mycroft? We could get a drink, something that's not coffee? Or we could go to a movie? A walk in the park? A drive through the country side? A trip into the city? I know a couple of good restaurants-"

Mycroft cut him off with another kiss, and he smiled. "I'd love to, Greg."

* * *

The End.

Disclaimer- I do not own BBC Sherlock, I do not own these characters, nor have I made any money from this.

The cover page drawing thing for this story was drawn by my amazing boyfriend who surprised me with the piece of art work. He understands my high interest (not obsession) with Sherlock (and many other television shows).

This story was inspired by a tumblr post I saw randomly one evening, so credit for the inspiration goes to that post.

I would like to dedicate this story to my sister who helps me stay grounded, who encouraged me to write this story and fangirled over my ideas. She is my conductor of light and I wouldn't be here, in this existence if it were not for her.

Thank you to all the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. If it was me reading this, I'd probably stop reading after the first chapter cause it sucks. So thank you to all those who have put up with my shitty writing.

This is the end of this story, my sister wants me to do an epilogue, but I don't think it needs one?, and I don't really want to write one, I have assessments to do and they will never get done if this story is here to tempt me. But if you think it needs one, or just want one, review to tell me? But if not, its aright, thanks for reading.


End file.
